


Before the clock strikes 12

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: As the hands of a clock face meet together briefly, so do they record the passage of time. And yet being those hands on a clock, they themselves are the keepers of time but aren't themselves immune to its effects. All clocks meet and all clocks stop. But time marches forward, ever onward, ever faster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neurotoxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurotoxia/gifts).



> For Neurotoxia for the 2016 Holiday Exchange.  
> Merry Christmas. 
> 
> I chose the prompt:  
> 4\. Noir: forbidden pleasure
> 
> Hopefully I hit somewhere on what you wanted. There is bittersweet and there is no pleasure.  
> OMG I made myself sad drawing this too ;__; 
> 
> I am sorry for the sad.

And the clock struck twelve...

 

 

I wasn't really channeling Peggy's story, even though it sorta repeats, I was really trying to pull off a Cinderella type story with this. The transformation, the pining for a prince to find them. And they do find each other...

~~(Also don't mind my crappy handwriting >_>)~~

 


End file.
